Conventional websites allow users to learn about products and to purchase products. Such websites are often focused on the presentation of products on an individual basis. For example, a website may allow a user to learn about features and specifications of a particular product. If the user wishes to learn about features and specifications of another product, he may need to conclude his consideration of the original product and transition his focus to the other product. Likewise, a website may allow a user to purchase a particular product. If the user wishes to purchase another product, he may need to conclude his purchase of the earlier product and transition his focus to the other product for purchase.
In some cases, the conventional websites also can provide recommendations to buy products. The recommendations can be from users of the websites. In many instances, the recommendations are a bare suggestion or exhortation to buy perhaps accompanied by the identity of the person or entity behind the recommendation. In some cases, the number of recommendations are aggregated to determine a total number of recommendations for a product. The total number of recommendations for a product can be presented to a user considering purchase.